Ruckus!
by HomoSocks
Summary: The Fairy Tail Boxing Gym is responsible for some of the greatest fighters in Japan. A undefeated title contender named Laxus. A champion named Erza. An impressive rookie named Gray. But what happens when the sudden appearance of another eccentric rookie shakes up the Japanese Lightweight Division?
1. Round 1

**A/N: Yup! It is boxing everyone. But this'll have variety as a story, it'll depend mostly on the characters that are involved. After all characters make the story. Don't worry about our girls being left out! While this story focuses mostly on male boxing, women will play a big part in main and supporting roles. This'll start slow and build into a bigger story. Expect grandiose stuff here.**

**Summary: The Fairy Tail Boxing Gym is responsible for some of the greatest fighters in Japan. A undefeated title contender named Laxus. A champion named Erza. An impressive rookie named Gray. But what happens when the sudden appearance of another eccentric rookie shakes up the Japanese Lightweight Division? **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Sports/Drama/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Angst**

**Pairings: There will be ships in this series.**

_.oO Ruckus! Oo._

"Look how packed this place already is..." A boy with dark hair growled while rubbing the nape of his neck. He wasn't fond of being in such a crowded place, especially when he wasn't in the ring in the center of all of it. Mobs of people still seemed to be pouring into the building all around them.

"What were you expecting? Laxus is fighting in the main event." The girl next to him spoke, she had fiery red hair tied up into a ponytail. She began pushing her way through the crowd around them. "Come, let's find some seats."

_He hated when she was so demanding._

"You really think they are here for Laxus?" Gray Fullbuster asked skeptically. "I mean isn't Mirajane the ring girl for the main event too?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Erza Scarlet rolled her eyes answering him. "Even if they were here to see Mira they'd only be seeing her once. Laxus isn't going to let it go passed the first round."

"He was pretty confident wasn't he?" Gray sighed trying to keep up with the girl leading him. He tried his best to wade through the crowd with her. This would be a whole lot easier if they held hands or something. Gray wouldn't even dare to make a move like that, he'd just catch a quick jab to the face.

"He has every reason to be, he's undefeated." The redhead shrugged her shoulders indifferently. She herself was no stranger to confidence, she had quite a bit of it herself. "What will it be if he wins tonight?"

"Fourteen wins. Fourteen KO's if he knocks him out." The boy answered simply in a monotone voice. "I only know that because the old man won't shut up about it."

"Hm." Erza glanced over at Gray to make sure he was still following close behind. "Laxus should be in line for a title shot soon."

Should be. At this rate it wouldn't be long before the older man brought back Japan's Middleweight Championship to their gym. Though, he'd have to dethrone the reigning champion before that... They'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

The two youths finally found their way to some open seats, it took them long enough. Erza wasn't happy with anything unless they were right up front. Luckily enough Erza was charming enough to get a couple of seats offered to her. In reality she got them through intimidation. She had more presence than most male boxers, Gray could vouch for that.

The show got underway after a short while. The opening acts came out one after another, mostly inexperienced or rookie boxers. It was mostly a boring first quarter before something interesting was brought out.

"That is the old veteran, Salamander." Erza pointed to a middle-aged pretty boy. Some woman in the front row across from them swooned over the boxer as he made his way to the ring. Gray sat still with his cheek in his palm, unimpressed by the man. "He's lost his last five fights, this could be his last chance."

That was evident when the ring announcer introduced him with a record of twenty-two wins, seven KO's, and nine losses.

"The one across from him is an eccentric new rookie." Erza gestured to the young boxer with the pink hair across the ring. Eccentric he was, shouting _'yeah'_ out loud while being introduced. _Natsu Dragneel. Two wins, two KO's._ He pissed Gray off already. "He calls himself Salamander too. He'll have the same record as you if he wins this."

Gray chose to remain silent watching closely as the bell rung signaling the start of the match. And right at the sound of the bell Natsu charged the older man. He was throwing wild shots! What was this rookie doing?! There was absolutely no technique behind any of the punches.

The way Natsu was fighting was more suited for a street brawl than boxing. The crafty veteran he was fighting easily was able to weave away from the wild swings. The swings were so wide they left Natsu wide opened for jabs. Which Salamander took advantage of.

Natsu was starting to be rained down upon with jabs. Despite that, the pinkette continued throwing random punches. He was almost fighting _more _reckless now that he was being hit.

The rookie didn't even try to avoid the jabs that were connecting thoroughly. Natsu just kept charging forward letting Salamander counter him. It was like he had no idea what he was doing...

"How did this guy win two fights?" Gray asked angrily causing Erza to chuckle a bit. Gray wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or the young fighter in the ring.

The older man was clearly winning this match, the left side of Natsu's face was beginning to swell up as proof. Gray was beginning to expect a first round knockout was in the near future. Then something happened... One of those wild punches got lucky connecting with Salamander's body. The thud of the blow echoed through Korakuen Hall... There was a lot of power behind that punch.

Salamander hopped back a few paces from Natsu to carry some distance. The reckless fighter continued charging forward but Salamander kept his distance for the rest of the round. Gray thought it was a mistake he didn't try to finish the rookie off.

_Unless that body shot was really that devastating. _

The first round had ended so both boxers went back to their corners. Salamander had an entourage of thuggish looking cornermen helping him. At the opposite corner the younger Salamander was sitting alone drinking a bottle of water. This confused Gray so he turned to Erza.

"Where is his cornerman?"

"He isn't just eccentric in words and actions." Erza smiled to herself while staring at Natsu. "This rookie doesn't have any cornerman. He doesn't even have a coach to our knowledge..."

"Then how the hell is he boxing?"

"Rumor has it he walked into the pro boxing exam and got his license easily."

"I can't accept that." Gray hissed shooting a glare over at the corner-...

"Hey**!** What are ya lookin' at you**!?**"

His glare immediately changed into a look of surprised. _He saw Gray glaring at him?!_ Was he not concerned about the match he was losing so badly at all? Gray's hands balled into fists, Erza was laughing loudly beside him. Gray was about to yell back but before he could the bell for the second round sounded.

This time Salamander was the one charging in, he threw a wide right hook. That would've been a finishing blow, Natsu was able to step back to avoid it. He should have chose another way to avoid the hook. A rookie mistake, Natsu boxed himself into the corner.

Salamander quickly went in for the kill. He threw swift body shots trying to get the boy with the pink hair to lower his guard. Natsu stood strong while taking the beating in the corner.

Once more the rookie didn't try to bob and weave to escape the flurry. He just stood tall and absorbed the punishment, his body wouldn't last much longer like this. Natsu must have known this too because he lowered his guard to throw a punch.

_BAM! WHAM!_

Natsu's unguarded face took a direct hit yet at the same time...

"C-Counter..." Gray muttered under his breath getting to his feet. Salamander staggered away from the corner trying to create some distance like in the last round. His nose was bleeding, Salamander's punch was good, Natsu's counter punch was better.

The rookie didn't let the chance escape him. Gray was shocked to see another boxing technique from such a sloppy fighter. _A dash._ Natsu closed the gap between himself and the older man in the blink of an eye. And in the blink of an eye it was all over.

A vicious over hand right sent Salamander right down into the mat with a decisive _thump_. There was no need for a count, it was a complete knockout. With that the hand of Natsu Dragneel was raised.

Three wins, same as Gray. Three knockouts, same as Gray. Lightweight class, same as Gray.

"What did you think?" Erza asked with a small smirk glancing over at him.

"He's a heavy hitter." Gray looked over to meet her gaze. "But he is still no match for me."

_.oO1Oo._

Gray was outside the next day doing his roadwork, it was tougher now that it was winter. He was jogging while thinking over the events of the previous night. Laxus' match as he predicted didn't go out of the first round. It was an impressive showing in the main event, Laxus had earned quite the reputation. Last night was his fourteenth win and his fourteenth knockout.

It was motivating having such a monster at his gym. Gray was determined to do better that his senior, if that meant going undefeated for a hundred matches he would. Laxus' fight wasn't the only highlight from the previous night.

Natsu Dragneel knocked out Salamander during the second round in impressive fashion. For some reason he thought that he'd be meeting that Dragneel down the road... Gray wouldn't mind taking a crack at that reckless rookie.

As he continued running Gray noticed another jogger off to the side. He was crowded by a few juvenile highschool kids obviously trying to mug the innocent jogger. Gray probably should have let it go. Erza would kill him if he used his fists outside of the ring. Though, he couldn't just let that guy get shaken down while he watched.

Sighing he shoved his hands into his pockets crossing the street toward them. Gray looked as apathetic as ever as he approached the bullies.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school instead of harassing people?" Gray asked arching a brow.

"Ehhhh!?" One of the muggers with a stupid haircut sneer. "We just need a little pocket change to call a cab. We're running late you see?"

What a smart ass punk, it pissed him off. Well, it couldn't really be helped could it? He'd just keep this a secret from Erza.

"You don't really need ta get yourself involved, friend.~" The jogger stated turning to face his would be savior... They both froze up seeing each other's faces. Gray didn't recognize him while wearing that hood but he'd know that pink hair anywhere after last night.

"_It's you**!**_"

They both shouted this in unison pointing fingers at each other.


	2. Round 2

This guy...

"Stop following me, dammit!" Gray growled turning to look at the pinkette that was right behind him. All he wanted to do right now was finish his roadwork. But this stupid rookie was jogging with him, could this get any worse? What a chance meeting, the day after Natsu's match no less.

Those schoolyard punks didn't stand a chance against two pro boxers. It was a good experience to see Natsu's punches up close, even if it was a street brawl. The gust of wind his swing made was immense. There was a lot of power behind those fists.

Gray could tell just from that short skirmish there was a lot more power in those punches than his own. But power wasn't everything, without technique you couldn't get anywhere. It would take more than a win against a washed up veteran to prove that to Gray.

"Get outta here!" Gray shouted back at the other boy again.

"No way**!**" Natsu roared back. "Dash**!**"

What was this loud mouth his coach now? Still for some reason Gray felt extremely defensive and competitive around this moron. Without protest the two of them broke into a sprint. Gray wasn't going to stop until Natsu was eating his dust.

Unluckily enough Natsu was thinking the same thing. Unfortunately for both of them, they both had a lot of stamina. They kept the dash going for a whole few minutes before it was Gray that finally stopped.

Natsu laughed out loud proudly running a few moments more to rub it in the other boy's face. The boy with the pink hair stopped huffing and puffing loudly. He turned with his hands on his hips proudly to look at the loser-...

_Huh? Where did Gray go?_

Still out of breath Natsu stumbled forward looking back and forth. The other boxer was just here a second ago! After composing himself a little Natsu heard the familiar sound of gloves hitting a sandbag. His onyx hues glanced up at the sign above the small building he was in front of.

Fairy Tail Boxing Gym? Was this the place where that guy from last night trained? So he was a boxer too, huh? This was news to Natsu, he wanted to know more naturally. So without a ounce of tension he opened the front door strolling right in.

"Then what is _this_?"

Now that was a scary voice, Natsu didn't know women could sound so scary. He saw the guy from earlier standing with a girl with red hair. She was holding one of his hands, the knuckles were bleeding slightly. Must have been from punching those thugs earlier.

"E-Erza, it isn't what you think okay." Gray was trying to explain desperately. "There was this guy and well it is a long story sort of..."

"Sort of?" Erza arched a skeptical eyebrow. Gray cowards under her gaze trying to explain some more but he totally wasn't making sense at this point. Natsu had enough of watching. He approached the pair confidently.

"Yo," He turned his nose up at Gray. "If you're going ta say something say it ta my face."

"Is this the guy?"

Gray nodded.

Natsu was crouched down holding his head the next second! Gray was right beside Natsu doing the same thing. She had clocked both of them over the head. Never in his life had Natsu encountered such a monster!

"What was that for?" Natsu asked glancing up at the girl.

"For endangering my boxer's fists." Erza responded coldly balling her fist up as if offering another punch. "You're a man aren't you? Can't you fight your own battles?"

Natsu sprung back up to his feet making sure to take a few steps away from the scary woman just in case. He didn't want anymore punishment from her. Normally he'd never fight a girl but he might just lose against this one... _Wait he'd never lose against anyone!_ That is what he told himself at least.

"I told him ta stay outta it!" Natsu exclaimed pulling off his hood to reveal his pink hair. "I'm a boxer too**!**"

"Hm.." Erza tilted her head to the side looking at him closer. "It's you. Gray you made an interesting friend."

"The bastard isn't my friend!"

"Oh, yeah!?" Natsu curled his fist shaking it in Gray's direction. "Who'd wanna be a friend of yours?!"

_"Would you brats quiet down in my gym**!**"_

The new ground shaking voice echoed through the boxing gym. Natsu completely forgot that someone was actually in charge of this place. He'd only been inside a real boxing gym a handful of times. The owner was always the toughest of the bunch. Natsu looked around to find out where the voice came from. He couldn't see anyone.

Then he felt someone poking his leg, Natsu looked down. A short old man was poking his leg with a cane. The young rookie boxer jumped back surprised by the old man's sudden appearance.

"Who's this brat?" The old man asked looking at Erza. No way! His voice matched the one that had just yelled at them for being too loud. This short little man was the owner of the Fairy Tail Boxing Gym? Natsu shot a dirty look over at Gray, that would explain that pushover.

"What are you looking at?" Gray hissed sending a dirty look of his own Natsu's way. Natsu was about to retort when the old man spoke to him again.

"Natsu Dragneel is it?" The owner asked looking up at the pinkette.

"Eh," Natsu pointed at himself. "You know me?"

"Erza saw your match the other day." He gestured to the taller girl behind him. Natsu took a closer look at her now that she wasn't trying to hit him. And yes, he thought he remembered seeing her there the other day.

"Heh.." Natsu grinned rubbing the nape of his neck. "You saw that."

"Is it true you got your pro boxing license on a whim?" The old man asked looking quite serious. Natsu felt like the older man was trying to dampen his mood but he still kept that toothy grin on his face.

"You heard that too?" Natsu chuckled. "It is kinda embarrassing to admit, it is true though. I watched a ton of boxing before I tried it out. I only copied what I saw on the television. The people at the exam were pushovers so it was a piece of cake."

"Idiot." The old man retorted gruffly. The insult caught Natsu off guard, here he was about to start bragging. This guy was the owner of a big gym shouldn't he have been impressed with him? "You're likely to hit a wall in your boxing soon if you keep up like you are."

"How do you know?" Natsu snapped back defensively no longer fearing Erza's fury. "I've won every match I've been in."

"How many times were you hit in the head before you won them, brat?" That shut Natsu up, he seriously considered the question. It was true he was hit a lot before he won his first three fights. But who cares? He won. "Your reckless style of fighting is effective in small doses sure. But if you keep fighting like that you'll have to retire, that is only the best case scenario. Worst case you'll have severe brain damage, possibly die."

"I'm not dying anytime soon." Natsu pointed down at the short man confidently. "I'll prove it too!"

"Gray." The short man turned to the other rookie fighter.

"Coach?"

"You are going to spar this brat, teach him a lesson."

_.oO1Oo._

What a crazy old man, Coach Makarov Dreyar. The owner of the Fairy Tail Boxing Gym and grandfather of the monster running rough shot over the Japanese Middleweight division. Laxus Dreyar was living proof that this old man was the real deal. Still did he really believe someone like that Gray guy could beat him?

Natsu cursed under his breath wrapping his fists up with tape. It was just a simple sparring match but Natsu was going to take this deadly serious. He'd knockout Makarov's up and coming rookie in the first round.

Even though Natsu was still a little sore from the fight with Salamander the previous night he was sure that Gray would be nothing. With his hands firmly wrapped Natsu began going through some warm-up's.

"So you'll be sparring with Gray?"

Natsu glanced up at the sound of the voice intruding on his stretching. It was a young woman, she was beautiful. Gorgeous even... In fact Natsu thought he recognize her from a billboard somewhere in Tokyo. She was totally out of place in this boxing gym.

"Yeah." Natsu answered simply with a nod. He was trying to keep his focus before the fight, normally he probably would be more excited to see a girl from the billboards. "I'll be taking him on."

"Aren't you a cutie." She hummed pleasantly before wagging a finger at him. "Though you should be careful. Gray is very skilled for a starter. Coach Makarov hand picked Gray himself after seeing him in a street fight."

"Really?" Natsu glanced up at the beautiful woman semi-interested now. "You mean he was a punk?"

"Well... I don't know the whole story so I can't say. But it goes something like that." She paused before extending a hand to help him up from stretching. "I'm Mirajane by the way."

Natsu took her hand, she pulled him up with strength that surprised him. Well, he could have been imagining things. Mirajane didn't look like she could even lift a weight bar, she was nothing like that beast Erza.

"You're... Salamander right? The newer one I mean..."

"Huh?" Natsu arched one of his pink brows at the question. "Yeah, that's me. The old man tell ya that?"

"No, he didn't." She smiled politely. "I just know of you. So I recognized you."

"Okay," He spun his arm stretching out his shoulder. "They should be waiting for me now. Watch me knock that bastard out."

"Do your best~!"

._oO2Oo._

Gray was waiting impatiently downstairs sitting on the apron of the boxing ring. Honestly, how long did it take that hot head to get ready for a simple sparring match? Erza must have sensed Gray fuming because she came over to him.

"Who would have thought you two would be fighting so soon." Erza mused stopping directly in front of him. "Don't worry about it though this'll be a good chance to scout future competition. It's only a sparring match so there is no need for you to go all out."

"Like I'd even need to go all out." Gray looked up at her. "What do you think I've been training for?"

Erza smirked at his resolve. Now that is what she liked to see from Fairy Tail boxers!

"Of course. Most of your coaching has been through me since the coach is so focused on getting Laxus to the title. There is no way you would lose after the seven hells I put you through." Proudly nods admiring her own work.

"Just watch me." Gray bumped his fists together. "You shouldn't blink."


	3. Round 3

Gray cracked his neck while looking across the ring at the boy in the other corner. They were too a like for Gray's taste. Same record, same age, same number of years in boxing at least professionally. Well years is an inaccurate term since they both have been doing this just over one year.

"I don't need it!" Natsu was shouting at the other end of the ring. Gray was thankful immaturity wasn't a trait they had in common. "That bastard isn't wearing any headgear! I don't want any either."

Natsu hissed when Makarov gave him a good smack over the head with his cane. Mumbling curses under his breath the whole time Natsu finally slid the headgear onto his head. It was for that reckless rookie's own safety. The last thing he needed after a match he was taking such beating in was for Gray to pound his skull in unprotected.

"Are you sure you aren't going to wear any headgear?" Erza who was in Gray's corner asked looking a little concerned.

"It is only a four round sparring match." His dark hues glanced over at her. "There is no way in hell he'll be able to catch me in four rounds. He's still ten years too early to challenge me."

"Still his punching power is unreal for a lightweight... You've never taken a lot of hits. If you take even one of his unprotected then-.."

"Just watch me." Gray told her once more firmly. He said that just in time as the bell was about to ring, Gray got to his feet getting into a fighting stance. Natsu across the ring did the same looking entirely too eager.

The bell sounded.

As expected from a reckless fighter like Natsu Dragneel he charged right in. He was throwing bombs early looking for a first round knockout. And it would be a first round knockout if he could actually catch Gray.

The rookie boxer with the darker hair was much too quick for the other rookie. He was fast on his feet and to make matters worst his footwork was exceptional. Gray kept his distance from Natsu testing the waters.

The brash pink-haired boy didn't care much for taking things slow. It was all fire and _forward forward forward_! He refused to give up ground to this pretty boy boxer, Natsu wouldn't be able to live it down if he lost to his punk. His swings were starting to get wider and wider leaving Natsu unguarded longer.

Gray smirked, throwing haymakers weren't how you won a boxing match. He leaned back with each punch avoiding them all. This was easier than even he expected, even with his low expectations he still overestimated the Salamander.

The more experienced boxer closed in throwing a couple of jabs that all connected. By the time Natsu answered with a swing of his own Gray had already safely stepped back. This happened three or four times more. Natsu's face that was still bandaged from last night began to swell again.

Natsu thought he could catch Gray by now, he had the timing on when he stepped into jab down. When Gray stepped in to jab the next time Natsu threw a right straight. It wasn't the wild hook Natsu usually threw, it looked much more like a real boxing punch.

Gray however wasn't fooled by this sudden change-up.

With swift speed his knees bent as he continued forward, this allowed him to duck the right. Air left Natsu's lungs the next moment when two snug body shots connected to his side. One more time before Natsu could give some punishment back Gray stepped away.

Natsu growled watching the other boxer, it was almost like he was taunting him. He was bouncing on his toes seemingly ready for anything Natsu threw at him...

He didn't have much choice in the matter then. Natsu wanted to end this in the first round, the only was to do that was to pull out the big gun. Shame that he'd have to use his best punch on a pushover like Gray. Natsu only liked to use it on strong opponents.

Natsu planted his toes firmly into the mat, Gray's sharp eyes didn't miss the subtle change in body language. What was coming next was going to be something more than reckless abandon.

_Dash!_

Natsu closed into Gray's space in the blink of an eye. What was coming next was his finishing blow! Natsu ducked his head swinging his powerful arm over for the over hand right!

_BAM!_

Natsu's sight spun for a moment when his head was blown back. His legs turned into jelly as he backed away from Gray unsure of what had just happened.

Gray had seen that little move just the night before, it was easy to predict after that. Though he'd give Natsu credit for closing the distance between them, he could actually be quick. Still not quick enough to avoid Gray's beautiful counter.

With that the boy moved in for the kill, Natsu was too rocked to defend himself properly. Gray stormed in with multiple punches that all connected with impact. All of them connecting to a different place. The head, the body, the stomach, the shoulder.

Natsu legs wobbled more violently. Just one more push would do it...

The bell rang signalling the end of the first round.

Gray stopped the assault going back to his corner leaving Natsu holding onto the ropes. The pinkette was able to drag himself back to his own corner with some effort. The first round was over, a decisive round for Gray.

"Dammit," Although he still wasn't satisfied. "I couldn't knock him out, he wouldn't go down."

"It isn't a problem." Erza opened his mouth pouring some water into it, she also wet his dark hair a bit. "Your punches aren't meant for one round knockouts. Beside without that headgear on you would have knocked him out."

"Tsk..." Gray stared daggers into the opposite corner. "In the next round I'll end it."

Natsu was short of breath in the opposite corner desperately trying to collect himself before the second round started. All of this was making the hothead angrier and angrier. He couldn't hit Gray once while he was pounded like a sandbag. Gray was able to counter his best shot like it was nothing. What was there to do now?

"Kid." The gruff voice broke into Natsu's thoughts. "You have to move around. You are giving up free hits."

"Shuddup!" Natsu yelled back at the old man. "I'm gonna kick his ass this round!"

"Moron!" Makarov yelled back. "You are going to need to listen to your cornerman if you plan on becoming a strong boxer."

"Eh?!" Natsu growled narrowing his eyes on the old man. "You aren't the one fighting I am! I'm the strong one here, not you."

The bell for the second round sounded. Natsu smirked to himself feeling a new surge of confidence overwhelm him. What kind of boxer would he be if he couldn't prove one little old man wrong?

Right off the bell Natsu was charging again, hadn't he learned anything? Gray felt himself roll his eyes, it wasn't like him to get too cocky. But this reckless rookie was obviously an amateur.

Gray weaved away from each of the swings Natsu threw his way with ease. It seemed there was going to be no strategy change at all... If that was the case this round would definitely be the last one.

Natsu swung for the fences one more time. Gray bobbed out of the way weaving right into two big body shots. Natsu cringed stumbling a bit right into the ropes.

Boxing himself in, a stupid move. Gray stepped in a little more to start pounding away at the other boxer against the ropes. A flimsy guard Natsu kept held up was the only thing between Gray and a knockout. With each punch he landed Gray could see the guard lowering.

This was it, the one push he couldn't follow through with in the first round.

And Natsu's guard came down!

His face was opened! Gray went for a right straight to bring this all to an end... Then he realized, Natsu dropping his guard was no accident. This was the same thing he did when cornered in the Salamander match.

_Counter!_

Natsu's glove was rocketing toward Gray's own face... If that connected then it could be all over for the boxer with the darker hair. He knew it too but was there anyway he could move in time?!

Gray bobbed to the side, Natsu's glove grazed his cheek leaving behind a red mark. So close yet Natsu still couldn't reach... Gray swung again as he was bobbing off to the side. The more experienced boxer had countered the counter.

A thunderous punch caught Natsu into the face. The pinkette bounced back into the ropes before falling down onto the mat below him. He was down.

Gray stretched out his neck as he walked back to his own corner, the old man started the count. The boy sighed beginning to pull at the velcro of his boxing gloves. It took longer than he thought but he went down.

"Good fight." Erza stated with a pleased smile.

"What else did you expect?" Gray mumbled still trying to untie his boxing glove.

"I'm up**!**" The voice came from Natsu who was standing on wobbly legs with his arms raised. Makarov looked a little shocked stopping at the count of eight. Despite his legs Natsu looked completely alright.

That was impossible though! He was hurt, Gray knew it, he had to be hurt.

This time it was Gray that was doing the charging. Luckily for Natsu the bell rang bringing the second round to a close before the pair went back to punching. Natsu returned to his corner one more time, Makarov was waiting for him.

Unlike last time the old gym owner didn't say anything. He stayed silent handing the young boxer a water bottle and wiping down Natsu's face. The rookie watched out of the corner of his eye for a moment before starting to speak.

"H-Hey... Old man." Natsu began awkwardly, he looked off to the side refusing to make eye contact. "Tell me... How can I get him back in the next round?"

"Hm?" Makarov was a little surprised by the sudden question. It was quite the change he underwent in one round. Perhaps this brat could evolve a little quicker than Makarov had given him credit for. Makarov smiled to himself before answering with a question. "I thought you were strong without me?"

Natsu's fists clenched inside his gloves... Don't rub it in old man. It hurt his pride enough just to ask for help.

"Gray is an outboxer." Makarov began to explain. "You need to find a way to get inside, you're strongest with your infighting aren't you? Move your head, don't get hit so easily! You have good speed put it to use and you can compete with Gray. Do you understand me, kid?"

"Hai!"

"Don't get hit around." Makarov slapped Natsu upside the head multiple times. "How many times are you going to let your opponents do that brat? In all of your fights you've always walked away looking like the loser. Are you dense?!"

"H-Hai!" Natsu agreed wholeheartedly. Makarov sighed.

_This kid was an idiot._

_But an idiot with potential._

_.oO Ruckus! Oo._

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback so far! Please leave more it is super encouraging! Also I'm trying to update this in smaller doses for now. Just so my updates come out a little quicker than my usual stories. Welp, in the next chapter Gray and Natsu's sparring match goes into the third round take your bets now.**


	4. Round 4

Gray popped his mouthpiece back in getting into a proper fighting stance. Erza had been just as shocked as he was when Natsu survived the second round. He was just barely saved by the bell. Gray was more determined than before to end it. It was becoming embarrassing for him at this point.

The bell for the third round rang.

Gray was expecting the reckless rookie to charge in as he usually did. That didn't happen... Gray was shocked to see Natsu slowly approaching from out of the corner. More shocking than that was the pinkette's fighting stance.

_How queer..._ Gray smirked to himself looking at Natsu carefully from over his gloves. The idiot could look like a real boxer after all. That didn't change the difference in skill between them though. Changing things up so slightly now wouldn't delay a knockout.

It was Gray that pressed forward this time making sure to weave around as he approach. Still Gray held his distance from Natsu until he was right inside his striking range.

Slowly but surely Gray started up his jabs, getting himself into a rhythm. Natsu kept his guard up trying to block as best as he could, Gray found this a little strange. Was he still hurt from the last round? Though if he was still hurt Gray would assume the moron would be fighting that much harder.

If that was the case then... Gray went for a big left hook. He expected to feel some feedback when the punch connected and the sound of his opponent hitting the mat. None of that came.

"Huh?" He swung at nothing but air. Natsu had completely ducked the hook, Gray didn't know he was capable of such a thing. Natsu actually avoided being hit. On top of that...

Gray was wide opened!

His eyes widened, he was still following through on his missed hook thanks to the momentum. Natsu pulled his own fist back bringing it forward with all his force. The velocity of that swing, if that connected-...

"Gray!" It was Erza's voice crying out to him.

Natsu went to make this one shot count, a body blow that would bring a heavyweight to their knees. It wasn't to be, Natsu too swung at air. He lost balance thanks to missing such an intense shot. Onyx eyes widened as he looked up at Gray utterly defeated.

Gray had hopped back from Natsu's reach just in time. One of the advantages of being an outboxer and having speed on his side. Gray roared bringing down a right hook this time that crashed right into the side of Natsu's head.

The pinkette was thrown face first into the mat. Another down, this one was a decisive one.

Gray sighed out of relief backing into his own corner as Makarov started the count. Natsu almost had him but it wasn't good enough, not yet. Natsu wasn't a fancy boxer and that was alright, still he wasn't polished enough to challenge Gray.

"Ten years too early." Gray mumbled under his breath while Erza looked up at him from the apron.

_Dammit._

Why was he on the ground again? Natsu couldn't move, all of his limbs felt like they weighed a thousand times. That last shot got him good. But he had gotten so close, so close. One punch, just one punch.

"Dammit..." Natsu growled hitting the mat with his glove again and again.

"Five! Six!" The old man continued the counting. He only had til ten, the count was already at six. Natsu wouldn't make it at this point, he tried to pull himself up and failed.

"Stop the count, old man!" Natsu shouted trying once more to stand and failing. "I'm getting up!"

"Seven!"

_Dammit! Goddammit!_

"It's over." Gray sighed looking over at Erza.

"Eight!"

"I said shuddup you shitty old man**!**" Natsu roared springing to his feet. The pinkette stumbled around for a few moments but was able to get into a proper fighting pose. His onyx eyes still had some life in them. He wasn't done yet.

"What a pest." Gray hissed getting into his own stance beginning to approach one more time.

More jabs rained down on Natsu, he tried his best to bob away from the blows. While it was true not everyone hit, more hit than were missed. It was clear to see Gray was trying harder than the first two rounds to put Natsu Dragneel away.

As Natsu got use to the rhythm of Gray's jabs he started to avoid them more and more. When the more experienced boxer saw this he changed things up. A sudden body shot caught Natsu knocking the breath from his lungs. He was so focused on the jabs he hadn't been protecting his body.

A right straight connected snapping Natsu's head back... His eyes narrowed glaring into Gray's over the glove, Gray responded by hopping back. How was it possible this rookie had so much energy after getting knocked around so much.

Wait... Why was he backing away, was he that thrown off by Natsu's glare? The pinkette's legs were shaking violently, he was barely standing. This match was practically over!

"Natsu**!**" Gray growled charging forward throwing a big right hook.

"Gray wait!" Erza again. What was she shouting about, couldn't she see it was over?

_No way..._ Gray came to a sudden realization. _He was baiting me the whole time?!_

Natsu ducked the hook just like he had earlier in the round. Only this time Gray had swung harder with his hook than he had the first time. He wasn't going to be able to catch his balance in time! Natsu was going to hit him!

"Gray**!**" Natsu shouted back, his glove looked as though it was smoldering as it laid into Gray's ribs. Gray gasped at the impact, he felt like he was about to go down.

He'd never been punched so hard in his life. Despite that Gray was able to hang on stumbling backwards trying to get away from Natsu. He wasn't able to move as fast as he normally could, he was too hurt.

Natsu didn't allow a chance to pass him up. He rushed after Gray besieging him under a fury of punches that he was hardly able to guard. How was this happening? Gray was up against the ropes hardly keeping himself up, he was being pressure by Natsu.

Gray gritted his teeth enduring the storm of punches as best he could. He never got hit much in matches, he had certainly never been in this much danger before. It hurt, it hurt. But had to hold on just a little longer.

The bell rung then ending the third round. Natsu finally backed off.

"He got me..." Gray admitted bitterly as he returned to his own corner. Erza was waiting to start cleaning him up, he had taken a few brutal punches. Gray said nothing else during the in between period. Erza tried to get him motivated with some strategies, she was positive they fell on deaf ears though.

Natsu sat in the other corner literally jittering, he was ready to go. All the pinkette wanted was the bell to sound one more time, things were just starting to get good.

The bell for the last round sounded and both fighters stood. Their eyes locked neither was intending to back down now, that much was obvious. They approached each other slowly...

Natsu started approaching a little faster, Gray took a step back.

_He's still hurt!_

Natsu rushed in to take advantage of this. Unlike the last round he was starting to lose his cool again, he was too fired up. Natsu rushed the other boxer too recklessly and caught a jab to the face for his trouble.

Was Gray just baiting him? No, his legs were definitely wobbly and his body still twitching from the damage the pinkette inflicted. The Salamander was just having trouble because of the experience difference. He never had strategies for ending a fight, they just sort of ended.

Gray on the other hand obviously had a strategy for saying alive during a fight. Gray was a little tougher than Natsu had given him credit for, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. He knew now that he'd have to use his strongest punch to put Gray down.

Natsu dashed in one more time, more carefully this time. A quick one, two that Gray avoided swaying his body away. The dark-haired boxer connected with another quick jab while backing away.

He hissed, the pinkette was starting to become more frustrated with how this fourth round was unfolding. He charged again throwing a left, Gray tilted his head to the side. Natsu's punch grazed him but Gray's right caught Natsu in the face.

Again, Gray was fast on his feet moving away from Natsu before he could retaliate.

The spitfire rookie was pissed now, that was it! Natsu charged in completely forgetting everything he had learned in the third round. He was going right in for the kill, the overhand right.

What Natsu didn't take into account was why Gray was moving around all this time. He was recovering from the damage dealt out in the third round. Now halfway through the fourth and final round, Gray was ready.

As Natsu rushed in he was surprised to see Gray also stepping it. The more experienced rookie was swinging his own right forward. His was a lot different from Natsu's however, his whole arm was twisting creating even more momentum with the swing.

Erza watched on silently. Gray was calm, cool, collected. All of his decisions in that ring were carefully calculated, it was like he was made of ice. Though today it felt like Natsu melted through a layer of that ice. To think Gray would resort to his strongest punch on an amateur like Natsu...

_The corkscrew blow._

Natsu's head was blown back by the force of the punch he had run right into. Such a reckless charge, a direct hit from the corkscrew blow. Natsu's onyx eyes glazed over into unconsciousness as he fell to the mat.

Gray backed away from the limp body as Makarov began another count. This time it was over for sure, Gray was positive. There was no way Natsu would get up from his best shot.

_Oh, come on._

Gray watched breathlessly as the pinkette struggled to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Natsu collapsed face first back into the mat. His world was spinning and he couldn't make out hardly anything.

Count continued up to six now.

Natsu made another attempt to stand only to fall again. It was futile effort, Natsu legs were spaghetti after taking all those hits. Even with headgear on there was no way someone could take this much abuse to the skull and get up.

"Nine!"

"Ahhhhh**!**" Natsu brought himself up!

Gray's eyes widened.

Erza's jaw dropped.

Makarov paused the count looking on stunned.

Mirajane cheered.

Laxus walked in just in time to see this unfold.

Natsu fell right back over onto his ass unable to stay on his feet.

The next moment the bell had rung. Natsu sat in the middle of the ring trying to register what had just happened. Gray took a deep breath relaxing back into the ropes, Erza ran over to offer him some water. Makarov moved over to Natsu resting a hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't getting up after all. It was pathetic of him as a fighter but Gray was relieved, if Natsu had stayed on his feet... Gray wasn't sure what would have happened next.

"No**!**" Natsu exclaimed smacking Makarov's hand away. "It isn't over! Our fight isn't over yet!"

Gray watched as Natsu struggled to his feet getting into a fighting stance, ready to go one more time. Didn't this clueless rookie understand the match had already ended? Natsu took a step forward, his knees buckled and he collapsed back onto his hands and knees.

"We aren't done!" Natsu's eyes were burning with fire as he looked up at his enemy. "I can still fight!"

Gray's legs were shaking from the damage in inflicted on him from those few punches. Yet here Natsu was crawling on the mat toward him, refusing to give up even after the bell. Gray's fist clenched in his glove, bitterness boiling. Why was he going this far?

_What kind of crazy fighting spirit was this?_

A large hand grabbed the back of Natsu's head slamming his face down into the mat. With that Natsu finally slipped into unconsciousness and stopped yelling. Standing above the pinkette was Laxus Dreyar.

"What a brat..."


	5. Round 5

Natsu was jogging down the sidewalk at an early hour in the morning. He couldn't sleep, it had been a week since his sparring match with Gray. Despite the time that had passed Natsu still couldn't sleep. It was eating at him, that had been the first time he had ever lost.

It wasn't like it was a loss that would go down on his record or anything. Professionally he was still an undefeated boxer, no one outside that gym would know of his defeat in that basement. Just a sparring match...

Even if it was just a sparring match Natsu was going all out and still lost. It mattered to him, that loss matter to him. The pinkette was determined to avenge himself.

There was no way in hell he'd let Gray Fullbuster outdo him.

Natsu had been jogging every morning since then and since then he hadn't stepped foot back in that gym. After all he didn't need a gym... He just did everything himself. He would call gyms and challenge fighters, they'd accept and a match would be schedule.

That is how he went about his first three professional fights, he won them all. He was doing just fine on his own.

Still, Natsu thought about the other day, how it felt going back to his corner after the third round of the sparring match. That old geezer was waiting for him... Makarov praised him for getting a good shot on Gray.

Natsu looked down at his fist balling it up tightly. That might have been the first time he had ever been praised for punching someone. Though at the same time Natsu would have never caught Gray without the old man's pointers before the round.

If Natsu could accomplish that much from just listening to Makarov's advice in just a one minute interval between rounds, was it possible to learn more? How much could he advance if he actually trained with someone else. A partnership, depending on someone else during a fight.

_Was that really so important for boxers?_

He kept trying to shake that thought away or at least to the back of his head. Right now, he didn't need anybody else, all he needed was focus! Even though he told himself that Natsu passed the Fairy Tail gym on his jogging route every morning.

One particular morning he heard noise coming from inside... It was usually empty and dark this time of the morning. It was after all not even passed four in the morning, it was really the middle of the night.

Natsu couldn't help but feel a little curious. So without a care in the world he stopped his running, he walked right into the building that wasn't locked.

Standing in front of a sandbag was that scary woman from the other day, Erza. She was wailing on it again and again. He was surprised to see she had a great variety of punches that all looked pretty. Natsu's punches didn't look as fancy as those.

"Uh.. Hey." Natsu greeted walking further into the boxing gym. He pulled off his hood to reveal his face to her, the last thing he needed was for her to mistake him as a robber.

"You're back?" Erza said between deep breaths beginning to untie her gloves.

"It isn't like that." Natsu corrected her while rubbing the nape of his neck. "I just heard a lot of commotion in here while running by. I thought I should check it out is all."

"Don't play coy with me, you aren't shy guy after all." That was easy for her to say. One wrong word and she'd be beating the hell out of him. "Get into the the ring." Erza told him bluntly while simply gesturing to the boxing ring. This confused Natsu for the moment, he took a step away from Erza just in case. She chuckled seeing this before explaining herself. "I'm just going to have you hit the mitts."

Warily the pinkette decided to give into her demands. He began taping up his own fists in the ring as he was glancing over at the girl outside the ring. She seemed pretty wore out, was she a fighter too? If so was she training this hard for her next fight? He decided to ask her when she finally got into the ring with him.

"Why are ya training this early in the morning?"

"Hm? No real reason." _There was no reason at all!?_ Then she smiled widely. "I'm the Japanese Banatamweight Champion so I have to train more than everyone else."

"C-Champion?"

"That's right. My record is eight wins, seven knockouts, zero losses." Flexes her bicep with that grin still on her face. She pulled on the mitts after that and held them out in front of her. "Now, hit." Erza instructed him smacking the mitts together.

Natsu was pretty surprised that the woman standing in front of him was a champion. _A champion._ She was the strongest in Japan. _The strongest._ Natsu gritted his teeth beginning to throw sloppy but hard punches into the mitts.

"Horrible form." Erza sidestepped out of his punches, she slapped him upside the head with a mitt. "You need to be quicker, your punches can't be so reckless. You are wide opened."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Natsu mumbled breaking away from his thoughts. The next punches he threw were a textbook one, two. They landed right on point and the impact was so hard that Erza's hand hurt through the thick mitt.

"Better." Erza smirked then smacked Natsu upside the head again. "But you have to move around while you fight. You're the biggest target in the world when you don't move. You charge forward like a fool and wonder why you got hit so much after. There is a difference between being an infighter and being an idiot."

Her criticism was harsh, harsher than he was expecting. Natsu thought he was better than this... Yet over and over he was being pummeled by the girl! Wasn't he the one that was suppose to be hitting the mitts?

Slowly as the night continued Natsu started moving his head more and more.

_.oO1Oo._

Laxus growled scratching his head entering the gym this morning. His next match wasn't for a few months so he didn't like that he had to report back to training so soon. Couldn't a guy get a break? His last fight ended with a knockout a minute into the first round.

"Don't make that face so early in the morning.~" Mirajane chirped pleasantly walking in beside him.

Laxus yawned ignoring the girl walking further into the gym. Elfman popped in behind Mira yelling something about another manly day, it was bound to get real loud, real soon. Honestly Laxus wasn't even sure why he trained here still...

It had been a long time since he was a kid after all... He was almost the world's strongest man. All he had to do now was taking the championship from the person Laxus viewed as the world's strongest man.

Well, now that he was here he might as well train as hard as he could. Laxus pulled on some gloves stepping into the boxing ring. The blonde was about to get started when he stepped on something...

Laxus looked down and already felt a vein pulsing out of his head. Under his foot was the stomach of the brat that fought Gray the other day. The pinkette was sleeping in the middle of the boxing ring. What in the hell was he doing in here?

"Laxus!" The firm voice of Erza Scarlet called out. "I see you met our newest gym member!"


	6. Round 6

It had already been two weeks since Natsu Dragneel had joined Fairy Tail.

It had been a long two weeks at that. Natsu was learning the hard way about weight management before fights, it was grueling process. The pinkette was a few pounds above the lightweight class. It was because he hadn't been on a real training schedule all this time.

He barely made weight for his last fight, to hear he was already a weight class above lightweight was disturbing news. He had to stay in the lightweight class if he every hoped to gain his revenge against Gray. Despite Makarov's advice to move up a weight class that would suit him better, Natsu refused.

Speaking of Gray, the bastard hadn't said a word to him since he joined the gym.

No words for the loser, huh?

As frustrating as that was, it was a unspoken rule within boxing. Gray was a boxer down to the very core alright... Though someday soon, Natsu would be sure to pay him back tenfold.

To throw more salt in the wound Gray had won another match at an event during the weekend. That made Gray undefeated with four wins under his belt compared to Natsu's three. He took yet another step ahead of the hotheaded rookie.

The one currently coaching Natsu before his next fight was Elfman Strauss. Makarov was busy with Laxus' intense training schedule, Gray was training under Erza currently.

The pairing of Elfman and Natsu wasn't a bad one though. They both shared that brash hotheadedness. Elfman was an accomplished boxer himself in the heavyweight class before an early retirement. Unfortunate though that didn't concern Natsu.

Natsu didn't care much for long stories anyway. He hadn't the time, he needed to focus solely on himself and the upcoming fight.

Since Gray had won recently, Natsu demanded that he'd take the first fight available. He was determined to put their records at least, on even footing again. Makarov was firmly against this at first. He insisted there was no way Natsu would make weight in time.

Through constant arguing and shouting matches, Makarov finally conceited. He told the reckless rookie that it was best to learn through failure, if Natsu wanted to go that route Makarov wouldn't stop him. Elfman simply praised the pinkette for being a man.

Natsu was hard at work one morning hitting the sandbag when Makarov interrupted him.

"Brat." The short old man called out to him. When the rookie turned to answer Makarov was already walking into his office. That was the coach's annoying way of saying _come here_.

"What is it now?" Natsu growled irritably. "I didn't even work up a sweat yet. Doesn't he know I'm trying to cut weight here?"

"It isn't likely that you'll be sweating anymore until the day of the fight. Your body is dehydrated from all your weight management." Elfman told Natsu casually looking a bit concerned for the first time. "It really wasn't that wise to accept a fight so soon. You should have cut the weight first... There is no rush. You aren't even twenty yet."

"Shuddup." Natsu hissed wiping non-existent sweat from his chin. "There is a rush dammit. I'm not going to fall behind so easily. I'll prove I'm the strongest."

Elfman thought it best not to provoke the boy any further. The two of them started across the gym toward the office. Natsu glanced over his shoulder at Gray. Already back training despite just scoring his fourth win a few nights ago.

_Not a scratch on him either_... What kind of chumps were they feeding him?

Erza came running over to the two men on their way to Makarov's office. She was beaming, grinning from ear to ear. She seemed quite happy about the win herself.

"I heard that your opponent just rolled in." Erza hummed with that grin. "Looks like you'll have a tough time."

"Heh..." Natsu turned his nose up smugly. "Like I'd have tough time."

"Eh? Your fights are always the funnest to watch because of your comeback knockouts. It'll be no fun if you don't get beat up." Erza corrected him knocking her knuckles lightly against his head.

"Another fight for Natsu-san?" Mirajane overheard them wandering over. "I'd like to know about his next opponent too."

"No one needs your opinion..." Erza clenched her fists shooting a glare over at the beautiful albino.

"You aren't exactly world class material yourself.~" Mirajane shot back with a polite smile.

At this point Elfman's big hands pushed Natsu forward away from the girls. The pinkette didn't protest because he was sensing a bit of danger too! The boys hurried into the small office, the girls slowly filed in behind them.

"This isn't a movie theater..." Makarov sighed rubbing his forehead. Natsu's eyes fell on the man standing behind the old man. Laxus Dreyar towered over them all, his sharp blue eyes glaring into all the intruders.

So this was the guy that this gym was pinning all their hopes on, huh? Was he suppose to be impressive because he looked scary and had tattoos? Natsu had beaten up countless people just like him. The rookie glared right back at the big blonde.

"Brat." A cane cracked against the top of his pink head. Natsu yelped rubbing the bump that was beginning to appear on top of his head. "Your fight is here." Makarov pointed to a small television set up in the corner.

The television was playing video of a fight, apparently his next opponent... Natsu couldn't tell which one his opponent was suppose to be. They both looked unimpressive to Natsu.

Slowly though Natsu started to notice a difference. The taller, lankier boxer was obviously the more skilled of the two. Still he wasn't anything impressive... That wasn't Natsu being overconfident either. As a boxer his opponent was truly just average.

"Just watch." Makarov curtly cut across Natsu when he tried to speak.

Watch he did begrudgingly. The shorter boxer started making a comeback with crisp punches, no this shorter boxer was better after all. Was this going to be a comeback knockout? Just like Natsu was so used to doing.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw what happened next. The lankier boxer elbowed the shorter one, a blatant elbow. He did it on purpose... And that elbow was followed by a big right. That was followed by the taller boxer blatantly tripping the shorter one. It was a knockout.

"He cheated." Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"Erigor from Eisenwald gym," Erza introduced the opponent properly. "They call him the Grim Reaper."

"Eight wins, five knockouts, one loss." Makarov went into further detail. "Four of his opponents retired after fighting him due to injuries. That earned him the Grim Reaper nickname."

"I don't care what they call him." Natsu felt angrier than ever now. "This scumbag is exactly who I need to take out all this aggression on."

"Don't you think you're taking such a dirty boxer too lightly? You'll lose, fool. At worst he'll end your career early." Makarov scolded the pinkette firmly hoping to get through to him. "You are still a few pounds away from making weight aren't you? You have to worry about that right now. That is your first battle here."

"I'll make weight!" Natsu repeated for the hundredth time.

"Oh, yeah?" Laxus chuckled finally speaking up. He folded his arms looking coldly at Natsu from behind the old man. "You were pounding away at that sandbag for thirty minutes... I don't see a drop of sweat."

"So what?" Natsu shot back defiantly.

"There is no way you'll make weight by the end of the month in your condition. Even if you do make it... The hell you'll endure to do it will drain you. There is no way you'll be fighting at a hundred percent. And that is a guarantee." Laxus scoffed walking passed the crowd of people to the door. "You're dead meat... And nothing stinks more than dead meat. I need some fresh air."

He _pissed_ Natsu off... Dammit he _pissed_ Natsu off! Did he think he was better than Natsu? _Dammit!_ He couldn't stand being looked down on, especially by a punk like Laxus.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted after the blonde who stopped in the doorway.

"He has stupid tattoos just like you!" Natsu pointed out, his eyes burning with determination again. "I'm going to think of you the whole time while I'm beating his ass!"

_.oO Ruckus! Oo._

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback. I'll be trying to update this as much as I possibly can. The next chapter will be a little longer focusing on mainly weight management. It is living hell, trust me. I hope the next chapter gets that across. Oh, plenty of Laxus too. Prepare for it!**


	7. Round 7

_Hungry. Thirsty._

All Natsu was thinking about was food and water, about how badly he wanted those two things right now. He cringed feeling his stomach growl loudly again. The pinkette rolled over in bed clutching his stomach tightly.

This was unbearable, he'd never gone through something like this before. He wasn't physically or mentally prepared for this stress. But he had to drop this weight before the weigh-in at that end of the month.

Natsu thought back to Laxus' smug face, Makarov's warning, that elbow Erigor had thrown in the video. It all pissed Natsu off so much. All he wanted to do was pound their stupid faces in. Why did he have to go through this?

_Wait._

He didn't have to go through this... No one was holding a gun to his head. Natsu didn't have to go through this much torture for those sons of bitches. Making up his mind the rookie rolled out of his bed. He wandered to the kitchen on wobbly legs.

Desperately he started digging through the refrigerator. It didn't take Natsu long to find some left over chicken from before his weight management started. Yeah, he'd eat this whole thing and no one was here to stop him.

He wasn't even close to making weight anyway. So what did it matter...? His cracked lips parted, his dry mouth ready to accept the food into it, his angry stomach growled once more. Erigor's elbow rushed through his mind again, Gray's face came into his head too.

"Dammit**!**" Natsu's throat was bone dry making the cry sound hoarse and gruff.

The chicken was thrown into the kitchen wall splattering everywhere, Natsu collapsed onto the floor. He clutched his aching stomach closing his eyes tightly. Just a few more pounds, all he needed was to lose a few more pounds.

_He wasn't going to fall behind._

_.oO1Oo._

"You aren't going to make weigh." Makarov stated the obvious after calling Natsu into his office.

"Like hell!" Natsu was getting ready to argue when Laxus walked into the office behind him. As usual the blonde acted as though Natsu wasn't standing there. The muscular man sighed looking down at the old man.

"What did you want, gramps?"

"Natsu," Makarov began folding his hands together on the desk. "You'll be training with Laxus until the end of the month... He is training for his championship match. I can't make any promises since you might not be about to handle it. But if you can, you just might be able to drop down to the lightweight class."

_.oO2Oo._

Another workout down.

Like clockwork, Laxus went back into the office at the end of the gym. The blonde was trying to get rid of Natsu at every turn. The pinkette was able to keep up with the others but just barely. It wasn't like he was sweating anyway, would he really shed the weight he needed like this? He might drop from exhaustion first and end up in the hospital.

"Don't mind, don't mind." Natsu got a big pat on the back that made him wince. The one speaking was another member of the gym that was used to training with Laxus. Freed Justine, Bickslow wasn't far behind the other man. "Laxus can be a little-... Tense before big fights."

"I don't care about that asshole..." Natsu panted out between breaths. "I just want to cut weight..."

The pinkette looked half dead at this point. Dry skin on his face was literally peeling right off, it was clear that Natsu was almost at his limit. Freed shot a worried look over his shoulder at Bickslow.

"Heh..." Bickslow scoffed obviously not as friendly to outsiders as Freed. "You should just give up on that match. We can hardly keep up with Laxus' schedule right now. There is no way a four rounder rookie in your condition can even touch Laxus."

"Eh?" Dark onyx eyes narrowed into slits when the rookie glared over at Bickslow. Natsu was ready to go to war if need be. "Is that a bet?"

"L-Let's not get hasty guys." Freed muttered weakly trying to avoid a fight. "We should all just try to do our best! We shouldn't cause any trouble for Laxus leading up to his t-title fight... It is very important for the gym after all."

"I'm not going to lose out to that overpowered jock." Natsu growled turning his glare on the shaky Freed. "He better watch out or I'll go up a couple weigh classes and crush him after I settle my business as a lightweight."

"B-But... We should all do as best we can in our own divisions and bring as many titles back to the gym as possible." Freed begged with a firm nod. "I'm aiming to be the Japanese featherweight champion... Though, I'm only ranked ninth in the division right now."

"Don't sugar coat things for this kid, Freed." Bickslow jumped back in maliciously. "He isn't cut out to be a boxer."

Freed tried to speak again but Natsu held out an arm to stop him. The pinkette took a few steps closing the gap between himself and Bickslow, he got right in the taller man's face.

"Watch me touch the untouchable."

_.oO3Oo._

Natsu may have been very naive before joining the gym though he wasn't completely ignorant. He knew enough to run a few miles everyday to keep himself in fighting shape. However all that running before he joined Fairy Tail was nothing compared to this.

Laxus was currently running three times a day. Three miles in the morning, three miles in the afternoon, four miles in the evening. That was ten miles a day, everyday. Laxus said he'd keep up this schedule until the day of his championship fight.

They were out on their night run now. A mile in Natsu was already falling behind. Both, Freed and Bickslow were jogging ahead of him, Laxus was sprinting in front of all of them. The pinkette was starting to have trouble breathing.

His mouth was so dry that it felt like he'd been running in the desert for days. His skin of course was the same, not a single drop of sweat came from any of his pores. Hazy onyx hues could only watch the boxers in front of him.

Every now and then the group would stop moving to shadow box. Natsu savored the moments when they stopped, doubling over to catch his breath. He didn't have enough strength in his arms to lift them and shadow box. His mind was too focused on regaining oxygen, he couldn't picture his opponent to box anyway.

The group would shadow box for only sixty seconds before beginning to jog again. Natsu kept falling further and further behind. There was nothing he hated more than being left behind.

_He was tired of being left behind._

But how was he suppose to touch the untouchable in the shape he was in? No... He was just making an excuse. He couldn't make an excuse after coming so far.

"Ah**!**" Natsu roared his tired legs beginning to sprint as hard as they could. His weak arms swung back and forth as he moved into a full sprint. Before Natsu knew it he was beginning to pass the slower Bickslow.

"H-Hey!" He called after Natsu who wasn't listening.

Next was Freed who was pretty fast in his own right. That wasn't going to stop this hotheaded rookie. It was full speed ahead and guns blazing, he was on a roll now.

"N-N-Natsu-san!" Freed tried stopping the pinkette this time to no avail.

All that was left was Laxus, Natsu's eyes finally zeroed in on his broad back. He was the fastest of them all, Natsu would certainly admit that much. But not for much longer if he could help it...

_So this was a champion?_ Natsu found himself thinking.

Well if that was the case then the pinkette was determined to put the blonde in his place. _Dash, dash, dash!_ Natsu's overworked legs strained harder as he attempted to close the gap.

Laxus glanced back over his shoulder after a moment grimacing, he finally noticed the rookie closing in. The leader of the group wasted no time picking up the pace. Natsu growled seeing this, how was it possible this jerk could go faster?

No matter, Natsu would just follow suit. His legs ached more painfully as if begging Natsu to stop. The rookie refused to listen to his body, he only pushed himself harder. Just a little more, just a little more.

Natsu began feeling a little dizzy, a little lightheaded. But that didn't matter because the gap was beginning to close once more. Natsu was getting closer to the bigger man that had taunted him. Now was the moment to prove that smug bastard wrong, to touch the untouchable.

_Come on..._

Natsu's hand outstretched in front of him toward Laxus' back limply.

_I have you..._

Before his hand could touch Laxus, everything went black.

_.oO4Oo._

When the reckless rookie came back to his senses he was laying on a couch, a warm towel was laying over his eyes. A weak hand came up from his side to pull the damp towel off. He couldn't do it after all... Natsu sighed staring at the ceiling.

"Finally awake?" Natsu's head snapped around looking for the source of the voice.

Laxus was sitting nonchalantly in a chair across from the couch. Natsu gritted his teeth before pulling himself upward to sit correctly on the couch. He wasn't about to lay down and take it easy with Laxus around.

"That was some stunt you pulled." Laxus continued with a tired sigh. "I couldn't even finish my roadwork because you had to act like a child. Who do you think had to carry you back?"

"I didn't ask for your help." Natsu growled threateningly clenching his fists.

"Trust me, I only did it so the old man wouldn't give me shit." Laxus sneered back before grabbing a full water bottle beside him. "Forget that now. You should take a few little sips of this now." Laxus shook the water bottle in his direction. "Unless you want to spend a few days in the hospital."

Natsu looked at the big bottle of water. The sound of the crystal clear liquid splashing around inside of it was almost too much to bear. Natsu had to resist the urge to snatch the bottle and chug the whole thing now. Natsu reminded silent looking away from Laxus.

"I get it," Laxus started with a knowing chuckle. "Don't trust yourself? I'll do it for you in that case."

"Huh?" Natsu was about to protest. Laxus descended on the rookie quicker than he expected though. A big hand grabbed Natsu roughly by the chin forcing him to look up. The pinkette tried to keep his mouth shut, Laxus' fingernails dug into Natsu more. He did this until the rookie's jaw slackened and his mouth fell opened.

Smirking the blonde poured a string of three or four tiny streams of water into Natsu's dry mouth. After this was done Laxus released him and started to the door. Thoroughly embarrassed Natsu managed to call out to the bigger man one more time.

"Dammit! I'm going to kick the hell out of Erigor!"

The proclamation only made Laxus chuckle as he walked out the door.

_.oO Ruckus! Oo._

**A/N: What do you know? This chapter wasn't that long after all. I cut a few things down to avoid pointless ramblings and decided to just get the point of this chapter across simply. The fight is inching closer! The weigh-in and pre-fight fun will be what you are in for in round 8. Lucy will be introduced soon along with some of your other favorites. **


	8. Round 8

"Erigor makes weight!"

The tall lanky man on the scale smirked, he glanced over at Natsu as he did so. Normally someone looking at him so smugly would piss him off. But he was far too concerned with his own weight to let that get to him. The pinkette wasn't sure if he'd make weight...

The last he checked, he was close but not quite there yet. All that harsh training, it couldn't have all been for nothing. Natsu's name was called so he made his way to scale. He found himself staring at it. He stood in front of the scale frozen before the old man slapped him on the back.

"Ah!" Natsu exclaimed reaching around to massage the sore hand print on his lower back. "W-What the hell is your problem!?"

"Stop zoning out, shitty brat!" Makarov growled back seriously. Elfman pulled the short coach away from Natsu to give the boxer some room. Well, at least that fired him up! Natsu wasn't so nervous anymore.

"I'll show you! Shitty gramps!" Natsu stepped up on the scale angrily.

There was a short pause as the scale adjusted...

"Natsu Dragneel makes weight!"

"Yeeeeeeah!" Natsu shouted pumping his fist in the air. He took a step off the scale then his knees buckled... Natsu was still extremely weak from his severe dieting to prepare for the fight. A shadow loomed over him, Natsu looked up at the tall man standing above him.

"I already knocked you down," Erigor grinned. His foot then stepped on the tips of Natsu's fingers, the pinkette winced. "You are in no condition to take me on."

"I'll kick your ass..."

"Oh, my. How redundant, do you say that line often?" Erigor grounded the bottom of his foot more into Natsu's fingers. The rookie hissed feeling his fingers cracking under the pressure. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you-..."

A big hand cut Natsu's opponent off, it came down to squeeze his bony shoulder. Erigor had to glance up to see Elfman looming behind him. "Get off of him." Elfman warned dangerously.

"Ah.~" Erigor took his foot off of Natsu's fingers, he took a step away from the downed boxer. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

_Liar... _Natsu stumbled a bit trying to get back to his feet. In the end, Elfman had to support Natsu on one of his massive shoulders. Erigor seemed to find this whole ordeal amusing. The pinkette was hoping to hide how weak his body felt throughout the weigh-in.

"Are you okay?" Makarov asked looking up at his new rookie.

"You kiddin' me?" Natsu gave the coach a toothy grin. "I'm a little under the weather s'all. But, I'm still plenty tough enough ta take this chump."

"How about a handshake, Dragneel?" The Grim Reaper spoke extending his hand. Typical, it didn't look like he was going to move. Using Elfman as support Natsu found his way over to Erigor's side of the room. Natsu took Erigor's hand in his tightly for a handshake.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt your fingers..." Erigor noted insincerely. "It'll be a shame if something like that happens during the match."

_Was that a warning?_

"Heh..." Natsu glared at his opponent. "I can't wait to punch ya..."

_.oO1Oo._

"What do you think?" Erza asked on top of a jungle gym feet swinging back and forth.

"He's screwed." Gray answered without hesitation. He was standing below her leaning against a pole. "There is no way he'll be able to beat this guy."

"That is rather pessimistic of you." She sighed with a frown. "He is your gymmate now. You could at the very least root for him."

"There isn't a chance in hell that I'd root for a guy like that." Gray growled looking up at his trainer. "Besides it is only a pipe dream now. That idiot, what was he thinking taking another fight so soon?"

"I think he took it because of you, Gray."

"Don't say creepy things like that!"

"Men, you are so clueless." Erza sighed rolling her eyes. She rested her cheek in her palm looking around the empty playground. "At the very least he passed the weigh-in, their fight is going to be tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

"It will be interesting to watch." Gray admitted before looking up at Erza again. "Why did you drag me to the playground...?"

"Isn't it obvious? Let's play with the seesaw!"

_.oO2Oo._

Natsu was stuffing his face with everything in sight! Oh, man it was like heaven for the young boxer. Finally he was able to eat all the food he wanted now that the weigh-in was over. Freed had offered to take them all out to celebrate... He just hadn't expected to run up such a big bill.

"This is so good!" Natsu exclaimed on the verge of tears. It had been so long since he had a proper meal. He chomped eagerly at a chicken leg, tearing through the meat.

"N-Natsu, you shouldn't overeat now! It'll effect you tomorrow." Freed pleaded looking over at the pinkette.

"Huh~?" Mirajane leaned over into Freed's shoulder, looking up at him playfully. "Are you just saying that because you offered to pay for his food?"

"Mira! Don't give that jackass the wrong idea!" Elfman shouted angrily from across the restaurant. As overprotective over his sister as always, he shot a warning glare Freed's way. The blushing Freed quickly avoided the bigger man's gaze.

"He should eat as much as he can." Laxus jumped in looking across the table. "After that pitiful state I heard you were in during the weigh-in. You're making our whole gym look bad."

"Heh, heh! Tell 'im, Laxus." Bickslow egged his mentor on happily.

"Say anything you want." Natsu said sounding levelheaded for once. That surprised everyone, they all turned their attention to the rookie boxer. Natsu smirked realizing that was rather out of character of him. "My issue isn't with you right now, hotshot." His onyx eyes turned to Laxus who smirked back.

"What do you know... You sounded like a boxer for a moment."

"Tomorrow... I'm waiting for tomorrow." Natsu took another huge bite of his chicken, then used a big bottle of soda to swig it down. "I'mma explode on that bastard then... Until then I'm going to keep it bottle up."

"Nevermind. You don't have a plan for this guy after all." Laxus retracted his compliment just like that. Natsu noticeably clenched the soda bottle harder at the insult, crumpling the plastic. "You'll lose."

With that said Laxus got up from the table. Bickslow and Freed were quick to get up with him. Bickslow looked back at Natsu smugly, Freed looked more worried trying to stop Laxus.

The blonde was hearing none of it. Though, before he left, he slammed down some money on the table. Laxus said he'd pay for Natsu's bill since Freed couldn't afford it. With that the three of them stormed out, leaving Natsu alone with the two siblings.

"Don't worry about it." Mirajane stated sweetly, she reached across the table to rustle his pink hair. "All the Strauss' believe in you after all."

"Do it like a man, Natsu!" Elfman exclaimed before placing his big hand over Mira's on Natsu's head.

"Yer all firing me up..."

_.oO3Oo._

Deep breaths.

Natsu was waiting as patiently as he could backstage. Today was the day that he'd finally get his hands on Erigor, the Grim Reaper of Eisenwald. Natsu was determined to take that bastard down in flames.

Thankfully, color had been restored to Natsu's face. He looked healthier and felt much stronger than he did at the weigh-in. Amazing what a few drinks and a big dinner can do after practically starving yourself. Regardless of how he looked and felt, Natsu was nowhere near one hundred percent.

The young boxer tied his gloves onto his hands tightly. All that was left to do was to wait until his name was called... There was a new feeling running through his body as he waited. What was this emotion?

_Pressure. Anxiety. Nervousness._

If he lost this fight then he'd fall behind the rest. Natsu couldn't afford falling behind Gray anymore than he already was. His ultimate goal was a rematch, there was no way he could ask for one if he lost this match.

Natsu started to pace around the locker room. He jabbed at the wall occasionally. The Salamander did this for what seemed like forever until Makarov and Elfman opened the door.

"It's time, brat."


	9. Round 9

The bright lights of Korakuen Hall beat down on the pinkette.

The sound of the crowd echoed in his ears.

The walk to the ring was always the same for Natsu Dragneel. This time though, there was a little something different. Natsu was accompanied by cornermen, Makarov and Elfman. He'd be relying on them from now on, it was strange feeling for the pinkette.

He'd been alone since his debut match, suddenly that had changed. The older men led Natsu to the ring, he shadow boxed behind them silently.

_"Get 'im, Salamander-san!"_

_"Give us another KO!"_

_"We'll cheer for you!"_

Natsu smirked, he had become a crowd favorite after his last few fights. His flashy knockouts often wow'd the onlookers. Ah, he was getting more and more fired up now. That heat was starting to melt away any nervousness he had.

That is right, he promised to kick this guy's ass. He had some bottled up rage that he couldn't wait to rip the lid off of! Finally the Salamander stepped through the ropes into the boxing ring.

The tall lanky Grim Reaper was already waiting across the ring. The ring announcer began introducing the competitors, Natsu was fidgeting impatiently the whole time. It was Natsu Dragneel with his record of three wins, three KO's, versus Erigor with a record of eight wins, five KO's, and one loss.

They were ordered to the center of the ring, the referee wanted to go over the rules one last time. Natsu was only focus on Erigor though... He was blocking out everything and everyone now. The taller man showed no sign of fear, instead a smug smile remained on his face. The same insincere smile he had at the weigh-in.

Then slowly his eyes wandered away from Natsu. Curiosity got the better of the rookie, he glanced over to see what his opponent was staring at. _The ring girl?_ She was circling the apron holding up the round one sign.

Thinking about women at a time like this... Did he think Natsu was some sort of joke?! The pinkette was about to speak up when Erigor started moving toward the girl leaving Natsu in the center with the referee.

"Hey, you." Erigor licked his lips grabbing the girl by the wrist. "What are you doing after this~?"

The next moment he had to release the girl, he did this to avoid being punched. Natsu had charged the man and threw a hook. Natsu would have kept going after him too, Elfman grabbed the smaller rookie to stop that from happening.

"Let me go!" Natsu shouted while struggling against Elfman's massive arms. "That goddamn pervert! Don't look passed me!"

"The bell hasn't rung yet!" Elfman shouted back at the Salamander. Natsu still showed no signs that he was willing to stop... That was until someone smacked him in the face hard.

"Brat**!**" Makarov's voice was suddenly deep and threatening. His small hand print was bright red on Natsu's cheek. "Are you seriously going to throw this match away on a disqualification? After all the hell you went through to get here?! Are you trying to make fools out of Fairy Tail?!"

"N-No... I-."

_Smack! "Get-," Smack! "Yourself," Smack! "Together!"_

Elfman's arms finally released the boiling rookie, Natsu stood there for a second. He grimaced rubbing his cheek before glancing over at the stunned silent ring girl. She was blonde, chocolate brown eyes welled up with tears, bruising clear on her pale wrist.

Their eyes met for a second... Natsu said something, she almost didn't catch it over the roar of the excited fans.

Rolling his shoulder Natsu started back to his corner._ How embarrassing..._ He wasn't a schoolyard punk picking fights on the playground anymore, he was a boxer! Natsu shut his eyes calming himself down.

"Sorry, old man." Natsu mumbled waiting for the bell... Almost time, it was almost time. "I'm okay now."

The bell finally sounded starting the first round of this four round bout!

Erigor was expecting the rookie with the girly hair to run out of his corner like a bat out of hell. His game plan going in was to take advantage of his opponents quick temper and reckless attitude. His eyes widened when he saw Natsu take a proper stance and slowly step out of his corner.

_N-No way..._

He's never done this! Erigor had watched all of the rookie's three fights, he had never once done something like this! So why? Erigor directed a glare to his opponent's cornermen. Was that it, all because he joined a worthless C-class gym?

That couldn't be it... He was still weak from weigh management! Ah, that was it, that had to be it. The twerp could hardly walk at the weigh-in.

Erigor directed his attention back in front of him... Natsu had already rushed in, taking advantage of the confused Erigor! The taller boxer hardly had time to react, dammit spacing out like that.

_He is going to hit me! Block!_

Erigor put up his slender arms to block the punch coming from below him-... **"AH! Erigor's head is blown back!"** The commentator declared loudly. _How?_ Erigor was positive he blocked that punch.

No, he did block it, the pain in his arms was the evidence. The hell kind of punch was that? It was like a cannonball, it blew his whole guard back! The Grim Reaper had to get away from the Salamander right now. If not he was going to be knocked out.

Luckily, Natsu Dragneel's footwork was far below average. Erigor went to shake the other boxer stepping off to the left then dashing to the right... Natsu kept up staying right beside him.

For the first time fear flashed in Erigor's eyes.

_Compared to Gray's footwork, this guy is a clown!_

Erigor's guard was blown away by a left hook, he dipped his head away from a right straight. This was risky business, a clean hit would floor him. Erigor was panicking, this was going to be it. He was trapped against the ropes with nowhere to go.

The guard was blown away one more time, Natsu followed up with a right hook. This was going to hit! The taller man was going to be knocked out shortly after the start of the first round.

**"He fell!"** The announcer commented loudly.

Erigor fell yet... Natsu didn't hit him at all. _"Slip!"_ The referee declared out loud after a brief pause. But that wasn't just any slip... Erigor looked up at Natsu from the mat, a smirk curving his lips. He fell on purpose to avoid that right hook.

How low was Erigor willing to go? Natsu growled being made to back up to give his opponent some room to stand back up. _"Box!"_ Natsu pounced forward one more time not wanting this opportunity to go to waste.

_THUD!_

**"Natsu's head is blown back this time!"**

The rookie had run right into a straight left, he was too worked up again. The pinkette had forgotten the other man had more than a few inches of reach on him. Despite that Natsu lunged forward again, seemingly unfazed.

Erigor gritted his teeth, surprised by the velocity of the next punch Natsu threw. The pinkette was too quick for the Grim Reaper. The rookie kept surprising the taller man more and more.

_When did he get this good?_ Was the only thought that kept speeding through Erigor's mind. Natsu was a complete amateur in his last fight, that was only a month ago! How did this spitfire manage to level up so much in that time? _This was raw potential... Joining a real gym was only starting to scratch the surface of it._

By the way the first round was going it was easy to see who the superior boxer was. Erigor was used to being worst than his opponent though... He had learned in his debut match that raw potential and talent breaks under pressure... So what if his pressure was a little excessive?

_This was a contact sport!_

**"Elbow!"**

"Tsk... Slimy bastard." Natsu growled. He was only grazed by Erigor's pointy elbow but it was enough to cut his cheek. "That did it**!**" As eccentric as ever, Natsu raised his voice in the ring. Erigor wasn't paying attention to Natsu's voice...

Erigor was focused on the look in the rookie's eyes. He looked like an animal just released from a cage, this kid was monstrous! Sensing danger Erigor put up his guard again.

The next moment Natsu was pummeling him back into the ropes. It fell like his fists were made of cement, Erigor wasn't going to last much longer like this. Even though the rookie was only laying punches into his guard it hurt like hell, he'd be knocked out.

Natsu took a step back to throw his finishing blow-... He didn't get a chance, Erigor reached out pushing Natsu's chest. The pinkette fell back over Erigor's sweeping foot, then he was on the mat looking up at the taller man.

_"Slip!"_ The referee exclaimed once more. Natsu glared up at the man looming above him, that was blatant tripping.

The young boxer realized something down on the mat however. Suddenly, Natsu was out of breath, gasping for air. What was going on with his body, he knew he had more stamina than this.

"Looks like that weight management is still doing a number on you." Erigor sighed looking relieved to get out of that tight spot.

Natsu scoffed pulling himself back to his feet. Erigor jumped on the attack this time, his long reach coming in handy. Natsu was still too out of breath to do anything, he held his sturdy guard up desperately.

He took Erigor's punches until the bell rang ending the first round. Disappointed Natsu walked back over to his corner, he sat on the seat Elfman prepared for him. Oh, yeah... People were waiting for him to come back now.

"Brat," Makarov chopped him on top of the head softly. "You made it back."

"What... else..." Natsu started to mutter between deep breaths. "Did you... Expect?" The pinkette managed a cocky grin then.

"You look like hell. We have to end this quickly..." Makarov informed his boxer firmly. "If this goes out of the second round... _We'll lose._"


End file.
